


Everywhere And Nowhere

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT4, Omega Louis, Pining, Scenting, Secret Admirer, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: Niall took a seat and said, "Apparently Louis' downstairs neighbor is a fan of giving Louis creepy gifts. Maybe I should go introduce myself and tell him that Louis actually prefers food.""What has he given you?" Liam asked.Louis shrugged as it were no big deal. "There was a rabbit's foot keychain on the door a little after he left from introducing himself and there was a small teddy bear sitting by my door tonight. Obviously I can't prove it's from him, but they seem to have his scent. I could be wrong though.""Wow," Liam said, looking deep in thought. "That's old school.""What's old school?" Niall asked. "Giving creepy gifts?""I've never known an alpha to do it, to be honest, but he's courting you."Louis couldn't contain his look of disbelief directed at Liam. "He's courting me. Like some sort of romantic shit they'd do in the 1800s or something?"





	Everywhere And Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta and avid cheerleader [Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com). Also thanks to [Susette](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com) for the first four sentences of the fic. This would not exist if it weren't for her and it definitely would not be finished if it weren't for Lynda.
> 
> Title taken from Divergent: Original Motion Picture Score
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Louis had just sat down to watch jeopardy and eat his leftover Chinese from the previous night when someone knocked on the door. Checking his phone, he saw no one had texted or called warning him they were coming by, and he was tempted to just ignore it. Someone who stops by without warning wasn’t someone he wanted to deal with.

The person on the other side of the door had other ideas when they knocked again.

With a dramatic sigh, Lous heaved himself off of the couch as he answered another Jeopardy question incorrectly. Why did he even bother to watch the damn show anyway? Did he really need to know that Alexander Graham Bell co-invented the metal detector? No, no he did not.

Louis flung the door open with the expectation that it would be Niall showing up unannounced. Louis' jaw snapped shut before words came out of his mouth. Or more like he went slack jawed from the person standing in front of him. It was definitely not Niall.

"Hi, I'm Harry," the stranger introduced himself with an outstretched hand. "I've been hearing a lot of movement from your flat lately and I was wondering if I had a new neighbor. I live directly below you."

Louis held out his hand and the beautiful creature named Harry engulfed it with his own in a firm handshake.

"Yeah, I just moved in last week," Louis explained. "I'm Louis."

"Nice to meet you, Louis. So you're my new neighbor then?"

Louis shook his head in acknowledgement. "I am, I just moved to London for work."

Should he invite this stranger in? He seemed nice enough. He _smelled_ nice enough. And he was obviously friendly. Maybe too friendly? Who knows what these Londoners were like. There were certainly some shady people in the city, at least according to Hollywood.

"Did you, um..." Louis started as he made a slight gesture towards the inside of his flat.

"No, no," Harry quickly said while shaking his head. "I need to get going, I just wanted to introduce myself."

"Okay," Louis said. He watched on as Harry took a small step back. Or at least his feet did while his upper body remained the same distance from Louis. Harry's nose flared and he took a deep breath in.

"Yeah, I, um, I need to get going," Harry quickly said before turning around to head towards the stairs. "I'll see you later, Louis!"

Louis gave a small wave that went unseen as Harry was halfway down the stairs before Louis had a chance to say anything.

\----

_Louis: I think my downstairs neighbor wanted to scent me._

_Niall: Why would he want to do that?_

_Louis: Maybe I smell nice._

_Niall: You don't. I'm coming over and we're ordering pizza._

_Louis: I already ate._

_Niall: Double cheese, ham, pepperoni and jalapeños._

_Louis: I'm in._

_Niall: See you in ten._

Louis tossed his phone to the side and picked up the remote. He and Niall might as well be roommates for the amount of time they spent at each other’s flats. Unfortunately, Louis signed a one-year lease two weeks before Niall's third roommate moved out. Louis was stuck. Although apparently there was a nice alpha in the building. Maybe he was one of those people who cooked for their upstairs neighbor. Or at least brought them leftovers?

As promised, Niall arrived about ten minutes later, announcing himself by unnecessarily banging on the door.

Louis got up once more and made the long trek towards the front door. Or more like ten feet, but semantics.

"Why the fuck are you banging?" Louis asked upon flinging the door open. "The door was unlocked."

"Why do you have a rabbit's foot hanging from your doorknob? No fucking way was I about to open the door myself with that thing on it."

Louis frowned as he looked where Niall was pointing. Sure enough, there was a rabbit's foot keychain hanging on the doorknob.

"I have no idea where that came from," Louis said as he took the item off of the doorknob. "Either way why are you scared of it? It's not like it's an actual foot of a rabbit. It's supposed to bring you good luck."

Louis swung the keychain in front of Niall's face and watched as the look of disgust deepened.

"If you even think about using that as a keychain you are not allowed out in public with me."

"Noted," Louis said as they moved into the living room. He set the rabbit's foot on the side table and flopped back down on the couch.

"Pizza, beer, and Batman Begins," Niall announced as he joined Louis.

"Batman Begins? Where the fuck did you get that movie idea from?"

"I'm in a room with a rabbit's foot so I get to pick the movie," Niall stated.

"Oh my God," Louis mumbled as he picked up the phone to order food. "It's fake, Niall. And it brings good luck."

"Wouldn't it be an actual foot of a rabbit that would bring good luck? That looks like fake fur and everything. Good luck trying to find good luck."

"You're ridiculous," Louis stated.

Niall remained silent as Louis placed the call to order the pizza. He really wasn't that hungry but leftover pizza always made for a good breakfast. And lunch. And dinner.

Once he disconnected the call, Niall jumped back into conversation. "So tell me about your neighbor."

Louis shrugged noncommittally. "He seems nice. It was cool that he came by to introduce himself."

"It would have been cool if he’d brought a pie or something. As I see no welcome pie or cookies, it seems like he was just being nosy."

"Well, he was nice to look at..."

"He's an alpha?" Niall interrupted.

"Why do you assume that?" Louis asked as he turned the TV back on. He was pretty sure Batman Begins wasn't on any streaming site but might as well start searching while waiting for the pizza.

"Because you always mention looks first when you're talking about specific alphas," Niall explained. "Either that or scent of course. Did he smell good?"

Louis shrugged again. "His scent wasn't very strong. Okay, I take that back. I didn't notice it at first but by the time he left I did smell a bit of coconut. Maybe pineapple?"

"He smelled like a Pina colada?"

Louis let out a laugh before answering. "No, well maybe? More coconut. I don't know. He only stopped by to quickly say hello. I was more distracted by his dimples and overall lean but strong body."

Louis looked over to the rabbit's foot before snatching it up and holding it to his nose. It smelled like coconut.

"This is from Harry," Louis announced as he took a deeper whiff. The scent was faint, but it was there. And it smelled amazing.

"I forbid you to ever see him again," Niall advised. "He should have dropped off cookies, not a disgusting rabbit's foot."

Louis let out an exasperated sigh. "For the last time, they're for good luck. Now pick another movie, Batman Begins isn't available for streaming. "

\----

Louis wouldn't admit it, but it was slightly disappointing to not see Harry over the next few days. Not that he had time to date or anything, but still. He had to focus on getting a job for starters. His trust fund had more than enough to get by for a while, but he couldn't depend on that for long, he needed to save that money for a rainy day. Or when his job didn't pay enough to cover rent. Why didn't he sign a lease for a shorter term? Niall's third room had no occupant and it was half the amount of rent Louis was currently paying. Sometimes Louis just made stupid decisions. Like pining over his downstairs neighbor that he had only met for a brief time.

Louis needed another rabbit's foot for fucks sake. Or something. The scent of coconut and pineapple was long gone and Louis craved it. Wait no. No he didn't. He didn't have time for a boyfriend, especially an alpha boyfriend. He needed to focus on getting his life in London set up.

So, not that Louis was counting or anything, but it was day number three of not seeing or hearing from Harry. He could definitely use some of Harry's leftover food or something. Anything after that horrid job interview he just had. As he trudged up the three flights of stairs to his flat he immediately noticed something sitting by his front door. As he got closer he found it was a teddy bear. Really? A small teddy bear. What the fuck was he supposed to do with a teddy bear? Of course what the fuck was he supposed to do with the rabbit’s foot that may or may not be laying underneath his pillow?

Louis picked it up and held it to his nose. Coconut with a bit of pineapple. Louis' body immediately relaxed. Screw that interview, all was suddenly right in the world. And, well fuck. He didn't even want to imagine how lovely it would feel to be wrapped in the arms of the alpha downstairs if a fucking small teddy bear had an effect on him.

Once settled on the couch, teddy bear tucked under his arm, Louis pulled out his phone.

_Louis: Harry left a teddy bear by my front door._

_Niall: Is it a whole bear or just the foot of one?_

_Louis: Fuck off. Anyway we should do something. The interview I had today was pointless and I'm sad._

_Niall: No you're not, you have a teddy bear._

_Louis: I am not admitting that you are right. What's for dinner?_

_Niall: leftover pizza._

_Louis: We really should start eating something besides pizza._

_Niall: Absolutely not. Now leave the bear at your place and come over._

_Louis: I'll bring my rabbits foot instead. Good idea._

_Niall: I'm not letting that creepy rabbit’s foot in my flat._

_Louis: Liam will let me._

_Niall: He's not home._

_Louis: Fine. See you in ten._

\----

The door to Niall and Liam's flat was locked when Louis arrived. Which maybe Liam was into security, but it limited the ability to make a grand and exaggerated entrance.

He was surprised when Liam opened the door.

"I thought you weren't home," Louis stated by way of greeting.

"Well, hello to you too," Liam said with a smile as he gestured for Louis to enter.

Louis didn't know much about Liam yet, but from his first impressions Louis could tell he was a good lad. Maybe a little too serious, but Louis could work on that. Niall had met him on his first day of work and it quickly escalated into a good enough friendship for Niall to invite Liam to be a roommate when Niall's original roommate moved out.

"Sorry," Louis said. "I was just surprised being as Niall said you weren't home."

"I lied," Niall stated as he walked into the living room where Louis and Liam had settled. "I just didn't want a rabbit's foot in the flat."

"What is it with you and the rabbit's foot, Niall?" Louis inquired. "Honestly, did you have a bad experience as a child? I don't remember you ever telling me about it if you did."

Niall simply shrugged. "No reason. You know I just like being my charming self from time to time."

"Rabbit's foot?" Liam asked before Louis could rebut.

Niall took a seat next to Louis and said, "Apparently Louis' downstairs neighbor is a fan of giving Louis creepy gifts. Maybe I should go introduce myself and tell him that Louis actually prefers food."

"What has he given you?" Liam asked.

"He hasn't given it to me, per se," Louis explained. "He only came to introduce himself and I haven't seen him since."

"Okay, so what has he left?" Liam tried again.

Louis shrugged as it were no big deal. "There was a rabbit's foot keychain on the door a little after he left from introducing himself and there was a small teddy bear sitting by my door tonight. Obviously I can't prove it's from him, but from the quick smell I got of him they seem to have his scent. I could be wrong though."

"Wow," Liam said, looking deep in thought. "That's old school."

"What's old school?" Niall asked. "Giving creepy gifts?"

Louis let out an exasperated sigh. "Will you get over the rabbit’s foot? For fuck's sake."

Niall held up his hands in surrender. "Okay fine. If Liam gives a good explanation at least."

"I mean, most of the time alphas just ask an omega they're interested in out on a date," Liam continued. "Scent them, maybe, if they're in an environment where that would make sense. In a club or something. I'm sure you know what I mean. Obviously once in a relationship there would be scenting involved on a daily basis. I would hope at least."

"Yeah, of course," Louis agreed. "So what's the old school bit about?"

"I've never known an alpha to do it, to be honest, but he's courting you."

Louis couldn't contain his look of disbelief directed at Liam. "He's courting me. Like some sort of romantic shit they'd do in the 1800s or something?"

Liam nodded. "Seems like it, yeah. If I'm right, I'd count on you receiving a few more gifts before you actually see him again."

"You're kidding," Niall said. He obviously didn't believe it either. "Absolutely no one does that anymore. Which even I'll admit is kind of sad since it's quite romantic. But do people even want that anymore?"

"Of course they do!" Louis outburst. "Who wouldn't want to be courted? Although I'd much prefer to see my neighbor and not a teddy bear at my door."

"You say that now," Liam says. "I'm definitely curious to know how the relationship progresses though."

"Why a rabbit’s foot?" Niall asked. This time he sounded more curious than anything else and Louis couldn't argue with that.

"It's small," Liam said with no other explanation.

"Meaning?" Louis prompted.

"It couldn't hold much of his scent and probably didn't last very long, right?" Liam asked. "But I'd bet you still held onto it even when the scent diminished."

Louis looked down at his hands as he felt his face warm.

"Oh my God you did," Niall said. "Have you been carrying it around the house with you. Or like clip it to your belt loop or something. I will admit it's slightly romantic, but still weird."

"There aren't very many small objects that will hold a scent," Liam said. "The fur on the keychain would at least hold it longer than a lot of other things."

Louis didn't know what to say. "As an alpha, have you ever courted an omega, Liam?"

Liam let out a humorous laugh and said, "No. I've honestly never even thought of doing so since no one does anymore. I feel a bit shit right now to be honest. Of _course_ an omega would want to be courted. A lot of people would these days, but I'd imagine definitely most omegas.

"I wonder how many people he's courted," Niall mused. "We'll have to see how good he is at this. And I totally approve of the rabbit's foot now, just so you know."

"Probably no one," Liam stated. "Or maybe one at most."

"What?" Louis asked. He wishes he had his teddy bear right now.

"Why?" Niall asked at the same time.

Liam shrugged. "Well, again. Not that I know anyone that _has_ courted an omega, but if I were going to take the time and effort to try to win over and woo an omega, it would be one that I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with."

"They haven't even met," Niall advised.

"Sure they have, he came and introduced himself to Louis the other day."

Louis shook his head in disagreement. "I'm not sure that would qualify as enough time to think I was his omega for life. We talked for like two seconds and he practically ran away when I offered for him to come in. Well, almost offered. He didn't give me time to give a full invite before he said he had to go."

"Did he scent you?" Liam asked. This conversation was quickly becoming overwhelming.

"Of course not."

"Although," Niall said as he leaned over and sniffed Louis' shoulder. "Louis did mention that it seemed like Harry wanted to."

Louis smacked the top of Niall's head to get him out of his personal space and said. "But he didn't."

"Maybe," Liam said, he sounded like he was deep in thought. "Did you shake hands?"

Louis shrugged. "Of course. He was introducing himself."

"He could have been a germaphobe. In which case he wouldn't have," Niall pointed out.  

Liam laughed and Louis couldn't help but follow. As much as Louis loved Niall, sometimes he just wanted to poke his eyeballs out. Or not provide food to him. That would probably be a worse punishment for Niall actually.

"Either way," Liam said once he could properly talk. "I'd bet he noticed something that caught his senses like no other omega has."

"Let's eat. Maybe watch a movie," Louis suggested. "It's only a teddy bear."

"And rabbit’s foot," Niall whispered. Louis wasn't sure if Niall meant for him to hear the comment or not.

The conversation had quickly become far too serious and Louis needed something else to think about. The whole thing could turn into nothing in the end. But try as he might, Louis couldn't help but hope that Harry was courting him. No matter what happened at least he could always say he had an alpha officially court him at one point in his life.

\----

Being courted, if that's what was happening, was a shit idea. Who even thought of the concept? Just ask the person out like a normal person of the twenty-first century. It was day three after the arrival of the teddy bear and Louis _still_ hadn't seen Harry. It's not like the complex was that big, couldn't they run into each other at some point? Louis wondered if sitting on the front porch of the building to wait for Harry was too much. He was starting to forget what he looked like at this point. Well, not really, since he was unforgettable. But the size and specifics of his dimple were being lost and he really wanted his hand engulfed in Harry's again. He was going fucking mad.

On the upside, at least he had found a job. Definitely a temporary one as he had no plans to work at a coffee shop for longer than he had to, but it was something until he got the teaching gig he was after. The shop was only a few blocks from his flat which was nice as well.

_Louis: I finally got a job._

_Niall: Teaching?!?_

_Louis: Coffee shop. Starbucks._

_Niall: Are you at least teaching people how to make coffee?_

_Louis: ...._

_Niall: Well congrats.... mostly. At least it's something._

_Louis: It's cool. There are interviews still being posted for schools. I'll get something._

_Niall: Of course you will. You're the best teacher in the world. Pizza at your place?_

_Louis: I work at 5 a.m._

_Niall: I'd quit immediately. You have your trust fund._

_Louis: ...._

_Niall: I'm still coming over. It's still early._

_Louis: Okay._

Niall made his arrival known by kicking Louis' door. Honestly, couldn't he just knock like a normal person? Louis opened the door to find Niall holding a pizza in one hand and six pack in another. So maybe he had a reason for kicking the door for once.

"Starbucks? Really?" Niall immediately asked. "That is so cliche. Why does everyone always work at a coffee shop?"

"Probably the same reason why we only eat pizza when we hang out."

"The reason being?" Niall asked as he set the food on the coffee table.

"I have no fucking idea," Louis stated. "Maybe we should start eating Chinese or Thai moving forward."

"Or we could have Harry cook for us," Niall suggested. "There are cookies by the door so we know he at least bakes."

"What?!?" Louis shouted as he bolted towards the door.

He flung it open with much more force than needed and it slammed against the back wall, definitely leaving a dent in the wall. He looked around the hallway just to check to see if any cookies Niall mentioned weren't actually Harry himself.  Unfortunately there was no Harry, but as he looked down he found a plate of cookies... and a stuffed lion. Louis snatched up the lion and immediately held it to his nose to take a deep whiff. Bloody hell it smelled amazing. He held it tight as he picked up the plate of cookies. Harry had made his favorite. Of course chocolate chip was a lot of people's favorite but that was beside the point.

"Nice lion," Niall commented through a mouth full of pizza as Louis rejoined him.  "Does it smell good?"

Louis nodded as he looked at Niall through the mane of the lion.

"Do you plan on eating? Or are you going to spend the night with your nose in the mane of a stuffed animal?"

Louis rolled his eyes and gently set the lion on the corner cushion of the couch.

"I have to enjoy the scent while it lasts," Louis advised. "That stuffed bear didn't keep his scent for long."

"Here's a thought," Niall said. "Is your new job at the location down the street? Maybe Harry likes coffee. Or maybe a latte. Frappuccino?"

"Got it, Niall," Louis cut in before he could continue. But what if Niall was right? Louis was going to have to get up at 3:30 or something so he could actually style his hair and look presentable for the job. Fuck.

"Here's another thought," Niall continued. "What if these gifts aren't from Harry?"

Louis sank down to sit on the floor for better access to the pizza. What if Niall was right?

"Do you think?" Louis asked quietly.

"I'm kidding, Tommo," Niall said. "Have you met any other alphas since you've moved to London?"

Louis thought back to the week he had been in the city before Harry showed up at his door.

"No," Louis said with confidence.

"I didn't think so. Even if you did it's not like they would know where you live. So don't go thinking I was serious."

"I didn't," Louis rushed to say.

Niall chuckled softly. "You totally did for a second there. So do you plan to get up at 3:00 a.m. so you can spend hours on your hair?"

Niall knew him too well.

"I was thinking 3:30."

"Of course you were."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments. Of course, Niall wasn't very good at silence.

"I will admit it is rather romantic, what Harry is doing," Niall said as he looked over at the stuffed lion. "If I were you I'd probably want to see his face instead of a lion though. But that's just me."

Louis snorted. "You really think I'd rather keep my nose shoved in a stuffed animal instead of seeing Harry in person?"

"Fair point, just thinking out loud and all that," Niall said with a wave of his hand.

While Louis appreciated the company of Niall to keep his thoughts at bay, he also couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the man living below him. He longed for _Harry's_ company. Courting Louis like this, as Liam suggested, was romantic but what about the alpha himself? He wanted to know about the person who was giving him the gifts, the only thing he knew at this point was that he baked, smelled good, and was a romantic. All good things, but what else?

"You'll meet him soon enough, Lou," Niall said as if reading Louis' thoughts.

"Yeah..."

"I do wonder if Liam is right though," Niall continued before drifting off in thought.

"About what?" Louis prompted.

Niall shrugged as he unwrapped the plate of cookies. "If an alpha only courts an omega like this if they think they'll eventually mate or whatever. Like how could Harry possibly think that from such a brief meeting?"

Louis snagged a cookie and fell back to lie on the floor. Looking up at the ceiling he merely said, "I don't know."

Niall suddenly got up and started packing up the pizza to take to the kitchen.

"Don't drift too far into thought, Lou," Niall instructed. "You need to look presentable for your first day on the job."

Louis nodded. "Yeah."

Realizing Niall was actually putting the pizza away Louis called out, "Wait, are you already leaving, Niall?"

"I told Liam I'd join him for a late dinner."

"You just ate!" Louis yelled from his place on the floor.

"So?"

Louis shook his head fondly to himself as he sat up to climb onto the couch. "You're ridiculous. Your high metabolism is going to die one of these days and then you'll quickly become fat and ugly. Mark my words."

"I'll keep an eye out on that, Tommo," Niall said as he came back into the room.

“Now get up and get ready for bed. You have to get up at 3:00 for when Harry comes in to get his morning coffee.”

Louis chuckled as he got up to lock the door behind Niall. "We both know he won't be there."

"Don't eat all of the cookies at once," Niall advised. "It would be a shame for you to be the first one of us to get fat and ugly."

"Shut up, Neil," Louis joked. "I'll stop by tomorrow, yeah?"

"Definitely, I want to know all about your meeting with Harry."

Louis just sighed. There was no way that would be happening. At least he had a stuffed lion though.

\----

He was being taught how to make the perfect latte when Harry stepped up to the counter to place his order at the register. Thankfully the seasoned barista was the one holding the beverage or else the drink would have landed on the floor. Dropping the empty cup Louis was holding was embarrassing enough. If Harry hadn't noticed him before, the noise of the cup hitting the floor did the job.

In the back of his mind he knew the latte making barista was trying to continue her teaching but Louis couldn't move. Neither could Harry apparently, as the girl at the register waited for his payment. Harry and Louis locked eyes and it was as if the rest of the world melted away. It was just the two of them.

"Louis," the latte teaching barista said as she gently nudged Louis in the side.

"Sorry," Louis said, returning most of his attention to his new job.

Thank fuck he did actually get up earlier than usual to get ready for his first day at the job. Louis’ hair was styled and he was able to find his skinny jeans that fit in with the dress code. Louis couldn't help but glance back at Harry who he found was watching him closely. Maybe too closely and Louis felt a flutter in his stomach just at the thought. A good flutter, right?

"Louis?" His new coworker asked. Lucy, Lucy was her name. He needed to concentrate.

"Louis, are you okay?"

"Yes?" Louis squeaked. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"You're into Harry?" She asked.

Apparently Louis was still glancing over to Harry.

"No?" Louis shook his head. "Not at all. I don't even know him."

Lucy giggled. "Well, you don't have to know him to know that he's hot. I'm not sure about single, but we're trying to work on getting that knowledge."

"Who is?" Louis couldn't help but ask.

"All of the girls here," Lucy explained. "Although from your reaction maybe us girls should start working a little harder to figure it out for _you_. I never considered him being gay."

"I, um..." Louis started.

"Hi, Lucy," came a familiar voice. "Good morning, Louis."

Louis looked up to find Harry standing in front of him, likely waiting for his beverage.

"Good morning, Harry," Lucy chirped. "You already know our new employee?"

Harry shook his head and smiled, his dimple popping. "Kinda. We live in the same building."

He sounded so calm. How was he so calm? Maybe because he was the alpha. An alpha. What the fuck was Louis even thinking?

Louis found himself being gently pushed to the side as another coworker, Jared, reached around him to hand Harry a cup. It didn't look like it was a latte. Noted.

Louis still hadn't said anything. He was pretty sure he was staring blankly into Harry's amazing green eyes.

Harry frowned slightly before saying, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Louis wasn't sure if he responded or not. Although he was positive he smelled a bit of coconut.

"See you later, Harry!" Lucy said as Harry slowly walked towards the exit.

"Thank you, Harry!" Louis rushed to say before Harry could get out of the door.

Harry turned around and his face broke out into a dazzling smile as he exited.

"Oh my God," Lucy broke into Louis' thoughts the moment Harry was out the door. "Are you sure you're just neighbors?"

Louis tried his best to calm his mind and nodded. "Positive. He lives below me. He came and introduced himself about a week and a half ago. I haven't seen him since. Until now obviously."

Technically that was the truth and any other details were irrelevant. For now. Right? Absolutely.

\----

Louis didn't even bother texting before heading to Niall's after work. After knocking three times Louis pulled out his phone to finally text him.

_Louis: Where are you? 911. SOS. Help. I'm dying a slow and painful death come and save me._

_Niall: I'm at work._

Mother fucker. Louis hadn't even thought about that. Of course he was.

_Louis: Come to my place after work._

_Niall: Okay._

And that was that. Louis had been abandoned by his best friend. Or not really. Either way, Louis turned to head back to his own flat. At least Louis was still alive after his encounter with Harry so early in the morning. Although it did have the benefit of getting to know his coworkers at a faster pace. Unfortunately at Louis' expense after Lucy had shared his reaction to Harry's visit, but he still felt more comfortable around the people he would be working with.

Louis spotted an item sitting by his door the moment he was on his floor and he rushed towards his flat. He hadn't had to wait three days to receive another gift. And that wasn't even counting the gift of seeing Harry earlier in the day. This time the item was in a box and Louis quickly entered his flat to open it.

Even the box smelled like Harry and no one had to know he was sniffing it even before opening it, right? God he was pathetic. Louis used his key to cut through the tape on the top of the box and opened it to reveal a fleece throw blanket. It looked like it had been unwrapped and rewrapped. Which hopefully meant Harry had opened it in order to scent it. Louis looked back in the box to find a canvas tucked into the side of the box. He pulled it out and found a beautiful watercolor painting. It was obviously homemade which meant one thing. Harry's scent would be held in the canvas. So Harry was an artist as well. The man who lived below him was fucking perfect.

Louis involuntarily let out a yawn and he suddenly realized how tired he was from getting up so early. He still had a few hours until Niall got off work which gave Louis plenty of time to take a nap. The blanket left by Harry would definitely be coming in handy. Louis unwrapped it and found that, yes, Harry had opened it to scent it. Louis smiled to himself as he wrapped it around his shoulders and headed to join his stuffed lion, teddy bear and rabbit’s foot in his bed.

Louis internally laughed as he settled on his side and hugged the lion to his chest. He had subconsciously been nesting. Which was probably Harry's goal in the first place but it hadn't even occurred to Louis that it was happening. Harry was good at this courting shit. Louis couldn't help but hope that this was the first, and only, time Harry had done so.

Louis made sure to turn his sound on his phone up for when Niall inevitably texted and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

\----

Louis jolted awake in the midst of being attacked by text messages.

_Niall: Lou_

_Niall: Are_

_Niall: You_

_Niall: Sleeping?_

_Niall: New plan_

_Niall: Come_

_Niall: Over here_

_Niall: Chinese._

Louis groaned and squished his nose farther into his stuff lion. Why was he friends with Niall? Well, they had met in grade school years ago so the start of the friendship made sense. But why did he keep him as a friend? He should have unfriended him long ago.

_Louis: I'll be over in a bit. Let me get dressed first._

_Niall: I'm ordering food in fifteen minutes whether you're here or not._

_Louis: I'm unfriending you Niall. Just FYI._

_Niall: You love me. Now get dressed. Fifteen minutes._

Louis sat up and smelled his shirt. It smelled like stale coffee with a hint of coconut. Shit. He should have changed clothes before sleeping. Coffee was going to overtake the smell of Harry.

He knew Niall would wait to order so Louis figured he had time for a quick shower. He didn't need to look presentable for Niall. Spending time to style his hair would be reserved for Harry.

Fifteen minutes later he grabbed his keys to head out. His hair was still slightly wet but it would dry in just a few minutes in the warm outside air.

As he was locking the door his phone rang, Niall's name showing up on the caller ID. Why the fuck was he actually calling?

"What do you want?" Louis asked as he accepted the call.

"It's been fifteen minutes and I'm hungry."

Louis shoved the phone between his ear and shoulder in order to lock his stubborn door. He really should get it fixed so he only had to use one hand to keep the door closed in order to lock it.

"Are you serious, Niall?" Louis ground out. "I'm leaving now, food can wait a few more minutes."

"Take a cab," Niall advised as Louis started the descent down the stairs.

"You live three blocks away."

"You'll get here faster," Niall explained. Which they both knew was false.

"Goodbye, Niall," Louis said as he hit the end button.

As Louis shoved his phone into his back pocket he looked up to find Harry in the hall, locking his own door. Harry already had his eyes on Louis as he halted on the landing.

"Um, hi," Louis greeted with a shy wave.

Twice in one day? And a blanket and painting. As much as Louis dreamt of this, it all of a sudden seemed a little daunting. Maybe he wasn't quite ready for a romantic, good smelling, painter alpha yet?

Harry rewarded Louis with a bright smile as he walked towards the landing to join Louis. "Good evening, Louis. How are you doing today?"

Right. So Louis was speechless. Why was he speechless.

"Um..."

"So you got a new job?" Harry asked after a few too many moments of silence. Which, that new question gave something specific for Louis to respond to at least.

Louis nodded as the pair started down the stairs. "Just something temporary, but yeah."

"That's cool," Harry said as they reached the bottom floor and headed towards the building’s exit. "Do you think you'll like it?"

Louis lost his train of thought the moment they stepped outside. Louis' hair blew a little too easily in the warm air and he suddenly remembered he hadn't styled it. His hair was a straight, lazy, mess with no product. Shit.

"Which way are you headed?" Harry asked, pulling Louis out of his thoughts.

"Um," Louis stopped. Where the fuck was he headed? He looked up and down the street trying to remember where the fuck Niall lived as if Louis hadn't been there every other day since he moved to London. To the right. Yes.

"Just to a friends house," Louis finally said as he pointed towards his right in the direction of Niall's flat.

"Excellent," Harry said. "I was headed that way myself."

Louis simply nodded and turned to head towards Niall, Harry stepping up beside Louis as they walked.

"Do you have to get up really early for work?" Harry inquired. And oh, yes, Harry had asked about ten questions that Louis had yet to respond to.

Louis nodded and glanced over to Harry who had a soft smile and patient eyes.

"Yeah," Louis finally said with more confidence in his voice than he felt. "Yeah, I work at 5 a.m. I'm not much of a morning person so it's definitely not going to be fun."

"Yikes," Harry responded. "I _am_ a morning person but even that's a little too early to be starting work. I'm impressed that you manage it."

"Hopefully it won't be for that long," Louis advised. "I'm looking for a teaching gig in the meantime."

"Really? That's really cool," Harry said. And was he as impressed as he sounded? "Do you mind if I ask what you want to teach?

Louis shrugged. "I'm hoping to get a position as an English teacher. Interviews seem slim though at this point."

"You'll get something," Harry said with confidence. If only Louis was as confident in getting a job as Harry seemed.

"Yeah," Louis said softly as he pulled his rabbit's foot out of his pocket. He had decided days ago that this rabbit’s foot was going to bring him luck and had started to carry it around with him. Maybe it would help him to get a job with benefits and better pay.

Harry gasped as he tripped over something on the sidewalk. Although looking back, Louis didn't see anything that would cause Harry to trip. Louis looked over with questioning eyes and found Harry staring at the keychain in Louis' hands. Oh. Fuck. Bloody hell mother fucker. Should Louis keep holding it? Or shove it back in his pocket? Or...? He could really use a redo of this day. Or at least the part after he had received the box of goodies from Harry.

Harry's soft lingering scent of coconut increased ten fold and Louis inadvertently moved closer toward the source of the scent.

"You've gotten my gifts then?" Harry asked after a few moments of walking in silence. Louis could already see Niall's place up ahead.

"I have," Louis confirmed as he looked towards the ground to hide his warming cheeks. Should he tell Harry he had started nesting with them? Probably not. Absolutely not. Knowing Louis had started carrying the keychain around with him was definitely enough.

"Do you, um, do you like them?" Harry asked.

Despite Louis' warm cheeks he couldn't help looking up at Harry. "Yes?"

Harry furrowed his brow and Louis internally rolled his eyes at how he made his answer a question.

"I mean, yes," Louis said with conviction. "I do. Thank you, Harry."

Harry's face broke out in a smile and he gave a single nod of what could be satisfaction. He was an excellent wooer this Harry lad was.

"I have one more, if you would like it," Harry advised.

Thankfully Louis was able to contain his snort. Of course he wanted it. Could they just go back to Harry's flat now to get it?

Louis needed to answer, but he also clamped his lips together in fear that he would say something stupid. Could he put in a request for a pillow for the nest he was building?

Louis opted on shaking his head enthusiastically. Maybe with too much enthusiasm.

Thankfully Harry didn't require a verbal response and continued, "Would you like to stop by my place on your way back? Or I could leave it by your door?"

"I'm not sure when I"ll be back," Louis said. "I mean, I could just eat and run, or Niall could make me watch the entire James Bond series. He's fickle that one."

Wow. Bring Niall into the conversation and suddenly Louis' brain to mouth actually created words. Maybe he shouldn't unfriend Niall?

Harry burst out into a loud laugh and Louis couldn't contain a small giggle in response it. Harry had a brilliant laugh.

"I'll leave it by your door, yeah?" Harry said as Louis slowed his footsteps. Harry seemed to recognize that they had reached Louis' destination and stopped in front of the stairs leading into Niall's complex.

"Yeah, okay," Louis said. He wasn't sure what to say now that they were meant to part ways.

Harry quickly glanced down and Louis followed his eyesight. Louis had been subconsciously stroking the rabbit's foot.

"I couldn't help but overhear part of your conversation with your friend," Harry said. "You should get going to make sure you get some food."

Louis giggled. "I guess so, yeah. Thanks for walking with me, Harry."

"Anytime."

Louis smiled up at the alpha and turned to head into the building. Niall had long ago provided a key to get into the complex which he was thankful. It would have been awkward to stand waiting for Niall to buzz him up.

"Louis," Harry called as Louis unlocked and opened the door.

Louis turned his attention to the alpha and Harry continued, "Your hair looks nice soft like that."

Could Harry be more perfect? God.

"Thank you," Louis said softly. He was going to start blushing again and his feet weren't fucking moving to get into the building.

"I'll see you later, Louis," Harry said with a bright smile and small wave.

"See ya," Louis said as he regained control of his body. As Louis made his way into the complex he looked back to see Harry turn to head in the direction they had just come.

\----

"Harry's a liar," Louis announced upon his entrance to Niall's flat. He immediately headed to Niall's sofa and deflated into the middle cushion.

"Okay?" Niall began. "Any reason why?"

"Why he would be a liar? I don't know but it's a really bad trait so I will be returning all of his gifts and will avoid him completely from this point forward."

Louis heard Liam's laughter before he saw him.

"What did he lie about?" Liam asked as he sat down next to Louis.

"He said he was walking this direction from my flat so he could join me, but I saw him turning back to walk in the direction we had just came. Clearly he _wasn't_ going this way. Lies."

Niall let out a loud Irish cackle as he settled into the rooms armchair.

“He’s good," Liam mused. "How's the courting going?"

Louis fiddled with the rabbit's foot keychain he was still holding and Liam's eyes drifted down to watch the action.

"Wow," Liam continued. "He really is good. Once the two of you are mated I'm going to have him teach me his ways."

"Excuse me?" Louis asked.

"Mate, you're walking around petting a creepy rabbit's foot that your alpha gave you," Niall advised.

Louis shoved the keychain into his pocket and crossed his arms across his chest.

"He's not my alpha."

"I beg to differ," Liam stated. "Seriously though, I haven't seen you since you got the rabbit's foot. What else has he given you?"

"Given me is the key word, or words, whatever," Louis noted.

"What has he _left_ you?" Niall prompted. "Help teach Liam the ways of alpha courting."

Louis laughed and counted off on his fingers with each item. "Rabbit’s foot, small teddy bear, stuffed lion, blanket, and a painting. Which is on canvas so it smells like him."

"Blanket and painting?" Niall inquired. "When was that?"

"It was by my door when I got home from work."

Mentioning work reminded him of his morning encounter and Louis sat up straighter to more easily flail his arms in random gestures signaling what had happened. Niall and Liam stared blankly and Louis sat back once more. Apparently he'd have to use words.

"He was there," Louis began. "Thank God I actually got up early to look presentable for my first day because he actually came in for fucking coffee."

"No latte?" Niall interrupted. "He should have gone for the latte. I only trust people who drink lattes."

"Niall!" Louis snapped.

"Sorry," Niall said. Sounding not at all sorry.

"So what happened?" Liam prompted.

"Well, um, I mean not much," Louis replied. So maybe he worked himself up about the whole incident. "But I just kind of froze until about two seconds before he exited. He was so beautiful and it was too much so early. Plus it was the first time I'd seen him since he first introduced himself."

"Please say there's more to that story," Niall said when Louis went silent.

"Okay not really. Well yes, five in the morning is way too fucking early. I need a new job immediately. Thus why I carry around the rabbit's foot. I need some luck in getting a new job. Oh my God what if Harry comes in for coffee every morning? I can't handle this."

"I think you may be blowing things a little out of proportion?" Liam said. He was far too sensible for his own good. Or Louis' own good?

The group was interrupted by the door's buzzer. It seemed Niall had actually stuck to his fifteen minute time allowance for ordering food?

"So I take it I didn't get any say in what was ordered?" Louis grumbled.

Liam laughed and said. "He practically ordered everything on the menu, I think you're safe in having something that you'd like."

Louis nodded in acknowledgment. He could always count on Niall for food, another reason to keep him around.

Liam turned on the TV as Niall distributed the food. "Any show requests?"

"I don't think I'm going to stay that long, so whatever you want," Louis advised.

"What?" Niall asked. "Why? It's still early."

Louis shrugged. "No reason. I work early."

"That's a shit excuse to go home at like eight p.m. when you already took a nap," Niall stated.

And sure, Niall was right. But Louis couldn't help wondering where Harry had gone. Would he be home in a couple hours? Or later? Maybe he should go ahead and stay at Niall's a little longer to ensure that Harry was able to drop off whatever he had. Or maybe Louis should get home now so that he would be home when Harry came to leave his gift. He would certainly knock right?

Louis pointed between Niall and Liam and said, "I would just like to suggest that neither of you do the old school courting method. No matter how romantic it seems. It's annoying as fuck not knowing what's going to happen."

"Well, that came out of nowhere," Niall said as he shoved a piece of chicken in his mouth.

Liam giggled. "He wants to go home in case Harry stops by with another gift."

"I didn't say that," Louis said defensively.

"Now that Liam mentioned it, you kind of did," Niall mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Louis chastised.

Niall just shook his head and the group fell into silence as Liam started Avengers. Sometimes Louis wondered how many times Liam had watched this movie. On the other hand, he was slightly scared to know.

Louis didn't even make it halfway through the movie before he gave up. He'd seen it too many times and neither Niall or Liam seemed to care about anything but watching the film.

"It's been fun lads," Louis said as he stood up and stretched his legs. "I've seen this too many times and if I'm going to end up falling asleep I might as well fall asleep in my own bed and not screw up my new sleep schedule."

Niall snorted. "When have you ever kept a sleep schedule, Tommo?"

"Since I started working a job that forces me to be there at five in the morning."

"That's a fair point," Liam said as his eyes remained glued to the TV. Louis definitely didn't want to know the amount of times Liam had watched Avengers.

"I'll see you lads later," Louis said as he headed towards the door.

"Night, Tommo!" Niall called. "Sleep well. Make sure to look pretty for Harry in the morning!"

"Whatever," Louis replied. He wasn't going to think that far ahead. He hopefully had a gift by his front door.

\----

There was another box sitting by his door when he arrived back at his flat. It was taped closed like the other one had been earlier.

Louis made sure the door was locked behind him and promptly got to work cutting along the tape. A pillow. Harry had given him a fucking pillow and Louis was the happiest omega to ever live. According to Louis at least. It was a standard bed pillow in a white pillowcase. Louis made a mental note to buy a throw pillow after work the next day in case Niall came by. He had no desire to try to explain to Niall his excitement about a standard bed pillow.

So maybe Louis and Harry could both be liars. No biggie.

As Louis stood in the living room clutching Harry's pillow he wondered what the fuck he was supposed to do now. While his nest was going to be complete with a pillow it was definitely not going to be complete. Louis really wanted Harry instead at this point.

Congratulations to Harry. His weird courting methods had paid off and Louis desperately wanted the alpha. Harry baked, and painted, and was a gentleman who introduced himself to new neighbors and walked Louis to his friends house, even if it was out of the way. And was hot as fuck. Louis had learned a lot about him without even spending much time together.

But what about Harry? How did Harry feel about him? Did he honestly think Louis was his mate based off of the few moments they had when Harry introduced himself? It didn't make sense. Louis could be a psychopathic killer and Harry wouldn't have even known.

Louis should have definitely talked to Liam more about this when they had the first conversation about courting.

Louis looked at his phone. According to Niall and Liam's standards it was still early. According to Louis' standards it was still early. Louis pulled his phone from his back pocket and sent off a text to Niall.

_Louis: Why haven't I ever asked Liam for his phone number? I'm coming back over._

_Niall: Okay?_

Louis didn't even respond before putting his shoes back on and heading out the door.

\----

"Why is Harry doing this whole courting thing? It's the 21st century. Just ask me out for fuck's sake!"

He was back sitting on the couch as he looked between Liam and Niall while The Avengers still played in the background.

"He obviously wants to see how you respond to him," Liam explained.

Louis threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "So why doesn't he just ask me on a date. This whole giving me gifts thing has gone on long enough."

"I take it he left another gift at your door?" Niall asked. "Or didn't? I'm a bit confused since you just kind of stormed in here and provided no context for your questioning."

Louis huffed and relaxed into the sofa before continuing. "It's just a little weird don't you think?"

"It's only weird because alpha's don't court omega's anymore," Liam explained calmly. "It honestly makes perfect sense."

"How?" Louis questioned, making sure to squint his eyes in challenge. "It makes zero sense. He doesn't know me. I don't know him. What makes him think I even like the stuff he's left?"

"Do you still have all of the gifts?" Niall asked. "Or have you returned them?"

Louis scoffed. "Of course I still have them."

"Then he knows you like his scent," Liam pointed out.

"Everything could be shoved into a closet for all he knows," Louis argued.

"True," Liam agreed. "Except it's a simple fact that you wouldn't have let anything bigger than a small stuffed animal into your flat if you didn't like Harry's scent. It's honestly simple animalistic instincts. Scent is a massive factor in the mating process. We just don't think about that anymore since so much is placed on sexual attraction these days."

Louis stopped to consider that. Liam was really quite sensible.

"Okay, I'll accept that point. However, Harry doesn't even know me. Like, at all. He left me that first gift only hours after he had introduced himself."

Liam shrugged. "Maybe Harry has never placed sexual attraction on finding his mate to begin with. Maybe he's always gone by scent."

Niall softly snorted. "So really you could be fat, bald and ugly and I still would have had that run in with the rabbit's foot on your doorknob."

"Oh my God, give it up already, Niall," Louis ground out.

"What did he leave you tonight?" Liam asked.

Louis gave a half shrug as if the gift meant nothing. "A pillow."

"A pillow?" Niall asked skeptically. "Like a throw pillow? He doesn't know your flat's decor, it could throw everything off."

Liam burst out in laughter. "A bed pillow, Niall. Probably one of Harry's own."

Niall scrunched his nose in disgust. "Like an old pillow of his? That's worse than a rabbit's foot."

"No, it's not," Louis argued in defense.

"This really is quite romantic," Liam said dreamily. "He also got really lucky that his scent match isn't fat, bald or ugly."

"Yet," Niall mumbled under his breath. Louis was back to considering the unfriending idea.

"Scent match?" Louis asked intrigued.

"Well, that's what this is, isn't it?" Liam asked. "Harry liked your scent to the point that he's interested in mating. And you've kept all of his gifts that he's given you, meaning that you like his scent as well."

"What about Liam?" Niall interrupted. "Would you keep a blanket and pillow that he left by your door?"

Louis looked over to Liam who had an eyebrow raised. He had a nice scent, sure, but not exactly something he'd want to crawl into bed with. Or nest with any gifts that may be given to Louis.

"I might keep it out of courtesy," Louis began. "I have no desire to offend any alpha. But I don't think I'd be wrapping myself up in any blanket or whatever. Sorry, Liam."

Liam smiled brightly. "Apparently Harry is meant to be your mate then."

The room dropped into silence, only the background noise of the movie still playing.

Of course Niall was the one who broke the silence. "So I have a question then."

When neither Liam or Louis replied Niall continued. "If Harry goes by scent and then does this whole courting shindig for an omega, does that mean he hasn't ever been with an omega? Like sexually?"

Louis turned to Liam for the answer. Because what if...

"He's probably been with people. But nothing serious."

"Okay good," Niall said in relief. What the fuck was _he_ relieved about? "I just was going to feel bad for him if he's been holding out for so long."

"It would be romantic though," Liam said. He sounded like he was in his dream state again.

"Anyway," Louis continued. "Now what?"

Niall stood up and collected the leftover Chinese food that was still sitting out. "Now I go to bed."

"I'm thinking the same thing," Liam said as he flipped off the TV. “Or at least do something besides talking about mates."

Louis clamped his hand down on Liam's arm before he could get up.

"No, seriously, now what?" Louis repeated.

Niall wandered back into the living room and said, "Now you go home, go to bed, maybe wank to Harry's scent, and say hi to him for me at work tomorrow."

"I'm not going to wank to Harry's scent," Louis defended. "And hopefully he won't come in tomorrow."

"Mhmm," Liam mumbled as he swatted Louis' hand off of his arm so he could stand up. "Good luck trying to fall asleep then."

\----

Louis had been at work for an hour before he could no longer hold in his question.

Lucy was showing him the proper amount of ice for when a customer asked for light ice. You'd think the amount of ice in a cup wouldn't make a difference but according to Lucy, she'd had to remake far to many drinks if it had too much ice for picky customers.

"How often does Harry come in here?" Louis asked about an hour into his shift.

Lucy looked over with a knowing grin on her face. "Pretty much every day. I figure he probably lives right down the street but I've never asked. I will, however, ask if he single and verify that he's gay if you would like me too."

Louis shook his head vehemently. "No. No. Absolutely not. I'll find out on my own if he's worthy."

Lucy laughed and asked, "Worthy? What would make him worthy in your book? Because he's pretty damn worthy if you ask me. He's an absolutely darling. Great tipper too which is appreciated by everyone."

Of course he was a great tipper. Harry was perfect and that just added another thing to Louis' list of what he loved about Harry. Loved in a platonic way of course, being that they had spent practically no time together. Maybe appreciated would be a better word?

As if on cue, Louis looked up to find Harry walking through the door wearing what looked to be work out clothes.

"He also runs in the morning," Lucy quietly said. "Either that or comes in after going to the gym. It's a shame we have the rule that customers must wear shirts and shoes in order to be served."

In an attempt at indifference Louis rolled his eyes as he started on the next order. Louis couldn't help but glance up to see Harry opening his gym bag as he stepped out to the counter to place his order.

"I'll ask him, Lou," Lucy whispered as she hovered by Louis. He wasn't sure if she was hovering because she was watching him work, or if she just wanted to continue talking. The proper percentage of ice was really the only important thing he'd had to learn so far. Everything was pretty self explanatory. Put the correct ingredients in the drink and follow any specific instructions.

Louis jumped slightly at the sound of Harry's voice. "Good morning, Louis. Hi Lucy."

"Good morning, Harry," Lucy chirped. She pointed to his gym bag and asked, "Good day at the gym?"

Louis was going to screw up this drink he was currently making. Hopefully whoever it was for didn't notice. It's not like it was Louis' fault that Harry hadn't showered after the gym. Changing his t-shirt didn't do a single thing in covering up the fact that he was a walking coconut.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, as always."

"Cool," Lucy said as she took whatever Louis was making out of his hand. Bless her.

Harry shuffled farther to the side to allow room for passing customers. "I, um, brought something for you, Lou."

Louis internally preened.

Harry reached into his bag and carefully pulled out a rose. "I'm sorry if it's a little smashed, I tried to keep it as safe as possible, but there's only so much I could do on the crowded train."

Louis looked at the rose in Harry's hand. It seemed perfectly intact. "No, um, no it's perfect, Harry."

Harry held out the flower for Louis to take. "I just wanted to give you something in person today and I had passed a shop on the way to the gym so..."

Harry trailed off as Louis took the flower, brushing Harry's hand in the exchange.

Louis heard Jared cough behind him. He obviously wasn't as forgiving as Lucy when it came to stopping his job to talk to a customer.

"Thank you, Harry, it's beautiful."

As generic as people might think it is, roses were actually Louis' favorite flower. They always had been.

"Louis..." Lucy whispered from behind him. Louis looked around to see the crowd that had appeared while he had been talking to Harry.

"Sorry," Louis said to Harry. "I should probably get back to work."

Or maybe he could just quit and go home with Harry instead? That sounded way more fun than staying and working in the crowded shop with cranky customers who weren't yet awake due to lack of caffeine.

Harry nodded as he zipped his bag back up, his eyes never leaving Louis'. "No, of course. I just wanted to give that to you."

"Thank you," Louis repeated as he sniffed the rose.

"Have a good day, Harry!" Lucy called from behind Louis.

Harry chuckled and said, "I definitely think that's my cue to leave."

Louis giggled and nodded. Harry picked up the cup of coffee that had been placed on the counter by Jared and turned to go.

"I'll see you later, Lou," Harry said as he headed towards the door.

Louis didn't even get a chance to say bye before he was being jabbed in the side by Lucy. "We need to talk."

"Sorry, Lucy," Louis said sincerely. "I didn't realize all of the customers that had shown up in that small timeframe."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Not about that. About Harry. You're not sharing something and since I've worked here longer, I deserve to know what it is."

Louis burst out in laughter. "Yeah, you working here longer definitely qualifies as you knowing all. I'll remember that."

Lucy playfully smacked his arm. "Now stop slacking and get back to work."

Louis took one final sniff to the rose and set it in the corner where it wouldn't be disturbed. It was far too early to think about what had just happened.

\----

_Louis: I'm moving. I'm breaking my lease and am moving into your spare room._

_Niall: Why?_

_Louis: Because my neighbors are horrible people. Especially the one below me._

_Niall: I'm coming over._

Fifteen minutes later Niall was placing an order for Thai as Louis laid down on the couch looking up at the ceiling hugging his new pillow.

"That's the pillow isn't it?" Niall asked. "Nevermind, I already know it is. Did you wank to it last night?"

"Niall!"

"I take that as a yes."

Louis huffed. "I did not. Oddly, it actually calmed me down instead of turning me on. Which honestly I'm kind of surprised myself."

"So you wanted to wank to it then?"

"Niall!"

"I take that as another yes."

Louis refused to acknowledge the topic.

"Thought so," Niall said confidently. And, well, he couldn't really correct him. But Harry's pheromones had caused him to fall into a deep sleep before anything else could happen. Louis wondered what that meant. If anything.

"Anyway," Niall continued. "Why are you breaking your lease to move away from your alpha?"

"He's not my alpha if he's not going to ask me out."

"Maybe you're supposed to ask him out?" Niall suggested.

Louis scoffed. "He's the one who started this whole courting shit, I think that means that he's supposed to do the asking."

"Well, my room is still open if you want to pay the massive sum of money to break your lease. Which I know you're not going to do so let's play some Fifa instead."

Louis just shook his head. Niall was useless sometimes. But they both knew he was right. Apparently it was going to be a waiting game, despite it being the 21st century. Louis looked over to the rose he had placed in the corner, knowing Niall wouldn't notice. Louis really wanted the alpha downstairs.

\----

Louis had no fucking idea why he was going into heat early but he most certainly was. He had managed to sleep through the beginning signs and his alarm for work jolted him awake. He was a sweaty mess. Thank God he had exchanged numbers with Lucy so he immediately shot off a text to her and begged her not to fire him for not giving a heat notice.

He groaned the moment he felt a bit of slick. Fuck. He wasn't going to be able to make it to his usual heat service. Louis was fully aware of the dangers that could occur if he went out in this state. He certainly couldn't take the train and while most taxi drivers were betas these days, it was sure to be his luck that an alpha would be the one to pick him up.

_Louis: Liam why am I going into heat early? Is it Harry?_

Louis let out a sigh of relief when he saw Liam was typing. Liam was a nice lad. Louis would have ignored a text if it had woken him up.

_Liam: Your alpha is downstairs. He's been giving you gifts with his scent on them. Might want to go wake him up._

_Louis: I don't know him well enough to help with my heat._

_Liam: And yet his scent is probably why you're going into heat early. Go wake up your alpha so I can go back to sleep._

Louis sighed. As much as he wanted Liam to be wrong, he was probably right. _Hopefully_ he was right.

Louis didn't even bother putting on a shirt. He was already sweaty and disgusting. His nest of Harry's items really did make him sleep soundly. Too soundly in this case.

He did, however, put on a pair of joggers in the unlikely event that another tenant in the building was awake. Hopefully this went well. At least Liam knew where he would be at in case something happened.  There was always the ‘Louis could be chopped into little pieces and sold on the black market’ possibility.

As he stood outside of Harry's door, he wasn't sure if he should knock as a normal person, or bang on the door in desperation. The desperation was going to come sooner rather than later and he needed Harry awake so Louis could explain and ask for help, whether that came in the form of Harry helping with his heat, or at least getting him safely to Louis’ normal heat service.

Louis’ soft knock turned louder the longer the moments went by and thankfully he finally heard movements on the other side of the door.

"Louis?" Harry croaked as he slowly opened the door wider. His hair was sticking in all different directions and Louis could see a pillow imprint on his right cheek.

"Oh, shit, Lou," Harry said with slight panic in his voice before Louis even had a chance to respond. "Come in, love."

Louis fuzzy mind acknowledged Harry's request and he moved past Harry who had the door opened wide to allow Louis' entrance.

"Did you tell someone you're here?" Harry asked as he directed Louis to the couch by the small of his back.

Louis slowly nodded. "I texted Lucy from work and my new friend Liam."

Harry gave a single nod of approval. "Good. I just want to make sure they know you're safe."

Harry sat down and ran his fingers through Louis' sweaty hair. "You are safe here, Louis. I promise. I’ll always be here for you. Thank you for trusting me enough to come down here."

Despite the situation, Louis couldn't help but giggle. "Liam says this is your fault. Me going into heat early that is."

Harry ran a comforting hand along Louis' sweaty back and said. "I've liked courting you, you know."

Louis frowned at that. With the exception of the gifts Harry was leaving he wasn't a big fan after the first few days. Should Louis maybe mention they lived in the 21st century?

"You don't like my gifts?" Harry quietly asked as he ran his fingers through the back of Louis' hair.

"Of course I have," Louis said as he looked at Harry in challenge. Louis wasn't sure what he was challenging but whatever.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Harry stated. Except he didn't kiss him.

"Why are you just looking at me?" Louis asked in frustration. "You said you were going to kiss me."

Harry chuckled before connecting their lips. Louis quickly opened to allow Harry to deepen the kiss and he immediately felt more slick.

"Harry..."

"Do you trust me Lou?" Harry asked as he pulled back.

Louis gave a noncommittal shrug as he chased after Harry's lips. Of course he trusted Harry at this point. Harry provided Louis with a quick peck before he was standing up.

"Let's go, love."

Louis found himself being swept up in Harry's arms and carried through the  towards a bedroom. Harry gently set Louis on the side of the bed before squatting down in front of him.

"Lou, I need to know that you trust me. You're a lot farther into heat than I would have ever expected. I kind of hoped we could go out on a date first before sharing a heat."

"You could have asked me out weeks ago," Louis mumbled.

Harry ran his hands along Louis' thighs and laughed softly. "True. But I didn't want to just go on a date with you, love. I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted you. That I wanted you to be my mate. I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd find you and I wasn't just going to ask you on a date. I wanted to know if maybe you felt the same way."

Louis gave a noncommittal grunt. He had a lot to say about the whole situation but his mind wasn't forming words.

"Louis."

"Huh?"

"Lou, stay with me a moment."

Harry stood back up and pulled Louis up into a standing position.

"Louis?" Harry asked again as he tilted Louis chin up to meet his gaze. "Do you trust me?"

Louis sighed. Hadn't he answered this question like three times now?

"Yes, Harry. For the last time, yes."

Harry shook his head fondly and planted a kiss on his lips. "That was actually the first time you answered, but thank you for letting me know."

Louis let out a sigh of relief as Harry bent to help Louis step out of his joggers. The cool air felt amazing. Harry's tender touches felt even more amazing.

"You're beautiful, Louis," Harry whispered as he ran his hands along Louis' sides.

"That shirt is ugly," Louis said quite forcefully for the state he was in.

Harry let out another laugh and said, "Lay down, love."

Louis merely shrugged and followed his alpha's guidance. Before he knew what was happening Harry was climbing on top of him fully naked. He was pretty. And had nice abs. Lucy would be jealous that Louis got to see them this close. Why was he thinking about Lucy?

"You're a good looking coconut," Louis mumbled. "Drizzled with pineapple."

Harry chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you, love. Now when's the last time you were knotted?"

Louis shrugged the best he could in the position he was in. "Last heat."

"Which was?"

"Three months ago. Or less since I'm in heat now."

"How early are you, love?"

"I didn't look at the calendar before coming down here, Harry," Louis whined. He needed Harry to do something. Like now.

"It's okay, love, I'll do some prep just in case."

Or Harry could just fuck him. That would work, too.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lou."

Did Louis say that out loud then? Hmm. Either way Harry immediately had three fingers in him and Louis let out another sigh of relief.

"I know, baby."

Louis didn't know what Harry was referring to exactly, but Louis _did_ know that the kisses Harry was planting down his chest felt good and Louis yelled in pleasure as Harry took him into his mouth.

Louis dug his hands into Harry's messy curls which resulted in Harry letting out the loveliest of moans.

"Harry..."

Louis needed more and he needed more now.

Harry pulled his hand out from where he had been fucking him and Louis let out a whine at the loss of sensation.

"I'm here for you, baby, you can trust me, okay?"

"I trust my alpha," Louis mumbled in reply.

"You're alpha is here, Lou," Harry whispered as he finally pushed in.

His alpha was here and Louis submitted fully, trusting Harry to take care of him.

\----

Louis woke up to the smell of coconut and pineapple. But no Harry. Louis looked around the room to take in his surroundings. The shades were closed giving no indication of what time it was.

"Harry?" Louis croaked as he sat up. He was wearing a pair of boxers, obviously courtesy of his alpha.

"I'm here, Lou," came a shout from somewhere in the flat.

It didn't take long for Harry to appear in the doorway. He didn't waste a moment before he gently pushed Louis back into the sheets in order to climb on top of him.

"Hi," Harry whispered as he hovered above Louis' face.

"Hi," Louis whispered back.

"How do you feel, love?"

"Clean," Louis said. Not exactly the first thing he would think to recognize but oh well.

"I told you I'd take care of you."

The room settled into silence as Harry remained in the same position, his eyes flicking down to Louis' lips at regular intervals.

"Are you going to tell me you're going to kiss me and then not kiss me again?" Louis huffed.

Harry chuckled as he leaned down and planted a kiss to Louis' lips. Harry had nice lips. Soft and perfect.

"You're beautiful, Louis," Harry said softly. "I wish I had asked you on our date earlier, I'm sorry."

"Mhmm," Louis mumbled. He wasn't at all bitter. Ish.

"How can I make it up to you?" Harry asked sincerely.

"Can I have another pillow?"

Harry broke out into a fit of laughter and Louis couldn't help but join in with his own laugh.

Harry leaned down and place a kiss on his lips.

"You can have all of my pillows if you want them."

"Okay," Louis said. That was a good trade off right? Kinda? Not really? Despite just waking up he must still be tired.

"Can we sleep, Harry?"

"Of course, love."

Harry moved onto his side and gathered Louis tight into his arms so Louis' nose was plastered against Harry's bare chest. It was perfect. Harry was perfect.

"Are you really my alpha?" Louis mumbled into Harry's chest.

Harry threaded his fingers through the back of Louis' hair and asked, "Do you want me to be your alpha?"

"I think so," Louis answered as his eyes drifted shut. He needed to give a better answer than that.

Harry kissed the top of Louis' head and instructed, "Sleep, Lou. We have plenty of time."

"Especially if I'm fired..." Louis pointed out as he drifted into a deep sleep.

\----

Harry was still wrapped around him when Louis next woke.

"What if you don't like me?" Louis asked as if he hadn't just been slobbering against Harry's chest in his sleep.

Harry shrugged around him. "I trust my senses. But I guess we'll find out together, yeah?"

Louis stomach grumbled and he wondered how long it had been since he'd eaten.

"Do you bake _and_ cook?" Louis inquired.

"I do. My specialty is fajitas."

Harry loosened his hold as Louis pulled back to look Harry in the eyes.

"You're my alpha. Confirmed."

"Because my specialty is fajitas?" Harry asked in confusion. Or maybe amusement.

"Yep."

Harry smiled and kissed Louis' forehead before saying, "Well I just so happen to have the ingredients. Should we make some? Maybe we could text Liam and Niall to come over as well."

Wait, what? How did Harry know about them?

"How do you know Niall and Liam?" Louis asked with a furrowed brow.

Harry ducked his head down in an attempt to hide a blush. He failed and Louis loved it.

When Harry didn't answer Louis asked, "Harry?"

"I'm sorry, Louis," Harry said as he looked back up to acknowledge him directly. "It's just that they kept texting and were obviously worried. And I couldn't leave them hanging when you were here at an unknown alpha's flat during your heat."

"Okay?" Louis said slowly when Harry stopped. What was he rambling about?

"I, um..."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Harry it's fine, you would have met them eventually."

"I kind of used your thumbprint to unlock your phone to text them back," Harry said in a rush.

That was definitely not what Louis was thinking and he certainly didn't know how he felt about that. On one hand he was grateful that Harry wanted to let Liam and Niall know he was safe but..."

"I'm so sorry, Lou," Harry rushed on. "It's your thumb and I shouldn't have stolen your identity to access your text messages. I swear I didn't look at anything else."

Louis couldn't contain himself and he burst out in laughter.

"I like you," Louis stated fondly before providing Harry with a kiss.

"What?" Harry inquired. "You're not mad?"

Louis shrugged. "I mean, it's definitely not something I would expect, but in the end you were just looking out for me so I understand. Also, unlocking my phone while I was passed out probably isn't considered stealing my identity. Or, well, maybe it could, but it's not in my book."

"It felt like it," Harry mumbled.

"You're silly," Louis said as he sat up in order to throw his leg over Harry to straddle him. "And pretty. And I'm going to give you a blow job now."

"What? Louis, you don't have to do that."

"How many times did you knot me the past however many days I've been out?"

It was Harry's turn to shrug. "I don't know? You asked for my knot quite often though. I didn't get much sleep to be honest."

"I'm sorry," Louis said softly.

Before Louis had the chance to even start Harry's well deserved blow job he quickly found himself on his back as Harry hovered over him.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, Lou," Harry instructed. There was no hint of Harry using his alpha voice but he definitely meant it.

The strongly stated words momentarily flustered Louis. Had he upset his alpha?

Harry seemed to have realized his mistake and leaned down to place a tender kiss on Louis' neck. The place where Louis' bond mark would eventually be. If they did bond that was. It was too soon, yet Louis didn't seem to have any doubt that they would.

Harry continued planting small kisses along Louis’ jaw and finally landed on his lips. It surprised Louis how tender the kiss was and he shivered at the wonderful sensation of Harry running his large hands around his body.

When Harry finally did pull back he quietly said, "It's my job to take care of you, Louis. I want so much to take care of you. So much, love. I _want_ to be worn out from helping you with your heats. It means that I'm satisfying my omega and doing my best to make you feel good."

Louis was so fucking lucky. Thank God he signed the lease after all. If it meant he had to use money from his trust fund then so be it.

Louis nodded in acknowledgment. "Yeah, I want you to take care of me too. Can I give you a blow job now?"

Harry let out a beautiful laugh while shaking his head. "No, you're hungry and I want to cook you fajitas."

Louis sighed dramatically. "Fine. After food then? Ooh. Or during. Yeah. Blow job while you make fajitas."

Harry merely shook his head fondly as he climbed off of the bed, helping Louis up in the process.

"Let's go, love," Harry said as he headed to the kitchen. "Text your friends and see if they can come over, yeah?"

As much as Louis wanted to spend time alone with Harry he also wanted him to meet Niall and Liam. Plus, with Niall around Harry might end up seeing a completely different side of him. Niall could always be counted on to rile Louis up. Or vise versa. It might be wise for Harry to know Louis' not always the quiet, shy omega that he's seen so far. Harry could end up having second thoughts and knowing that sooner rather than later would be best.

\----

Unfortunately both Niall and Liam weren't busy so Louis found himself in the kitchen helping Harry cook. Or, kind of helped? Despite Harry's half-assed protest, Louis quickly dropped down and squeezed between Harry and the counter, pulling Harry's joggers down as he went. Harry was freeballing which made the process easier.

"Lou," Harry warned.

"Hmm?" Louis mumbled as he took Harry's cock into his mouth.

"You're going to cause me to burn myself. Or the food. Or cut my finger off. Or all three."

"Okay," Louis said as he looked up at Harry through his lashes.

Harry's laugh was cut off with a moan of pleasure.

And then there was a knock at the door. What the fuck? Did Liam and Niall fucking _run_ here?  The pair froze, Louis looking up at Harry with his cock still in his mouth.

"Oh, my God," Harry whispered as he looked down to meet Louis' eyes. "Shit, Lou, you should see yourself right now. Fuck."

Louis' phone pinged with a text as the knock at the door became more insistent. Louis was going to kill Niall. In a nice, loving way of course.

Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair before reaching down to help him up. How was Harry so calm? He was about to get the blow job of his life and it was being ruined.

Harry gave Louis a peck on the lips before saying, "You're perfect, Lou. And we have plenty of time."

Louis huffed and said, "We shouldn't have invited them."

"No time like the present for you to introduce me to your friends. Why don't you answer the door while I sort myself out."

Louis let out a dramatic sigh but gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and went to answer the door.

"What do you want?" Louis asked as he swung the door open.

Niall rolled his eyes while Liam frowned. Liam obviously didn't know Louis well enough yet.

"You summoned us for food," Niall explained as he pushed his way past Louis and into Harry's flat.

Louis hadn't really spent much time inspecting Harry's flat yet but they had plenty of time for that too. It was obvious that Harry made a goal to make it feel like a home and not just a rented flat. Louis smiled at that thought.

Louis shook his head to Niall's response and advised, "Actually Harry stole my identity and invited you. Personally I was against the idea and was about to give him a blow job."

"Okay, that was too much information," Niall stated.

Louis merely shrugged. "Take a seat in the living room and I'll go check on the food."

With Niall and Liam settled on the couch, Louis returned to the kitchen to find a Harry wide-eyed and confused.

"Lou, you unlocked your phone, I promise I didn't steal your identity while you were in heat."

Louis giggled and wrapped his arms around his alpha. At least assuming that Harry still liked Louis after finding he wasn't a quiet omega that so many omegas submitted to.

"I'm kidding Hazza," Louis said as he smiled up at Harry.

"Hazza?"

Louis shrugged. "The nickname just came to me. Would you like me to revert to just Harry?"

Harry shook his head, a wide smile on his face. "I like it."

Harry pulled Louis tighter into his body and bent down to kiss the side of Louis' neck again. Did Harry have the thought of bonding on his mind? Harry took a deep breath through his nose and held tight as he scented Louis. Louis hadn't mentioned that Liam was an alpha but maybe Harry was taking precautions? Either that or he just wanted to scent Louis, which was perfectly fine as well.

"How long does it take to make fajitas?" Niall called from the other room.

Louis sighed and mumbled into Harry's chest. "It seems you're going to get to know Niall pretty quickly. He's a pain in the ass and always hungry. The end."

"Guess we better finish up then," Harry said quietly as he released Louis from his hold.

In an attempt to remain close to Harry, he plaster himself to Harry's back and held him tight around his waist. It obviously restricted Harry's movements but Louis took the cue that Harry didn't mind as he began to cook one handed so he could hold Louis' arm in place. Thankfully all of the ingredients were chopped.

"Do you need help?" Liam asked as he joined the pair in the kitchen.

Harry looked back with a friendly smile as Louis took in Harry's coconut scent that quickly became stronger with Liam in the room.

Liam seemed to sense the change in pheromones and frowned. He really shouldn't be frowning so much.

"Or I could just wait with Niall?" Liam asked, still frowning.

"No way," Louis said as he pulled away from Harry. "You really shouldn't be alone in a room with Niall for too long. It's not safe for your sanity."

"Excuse you," Niall protested as he joined the group in the small kitchen.

"I only speak the truth," Louis informed. "And that's the truth, Niall. Sorry it took so long for me to tell you that."

Niall addressed Harry as he pointed an accusatory finger at Louis. "I'd think twice about this one, Harry. I honestly think you've misread all of the signs or your sense of smell is off. I'd exchange him for another omega before it's too late."

Louis knew Niall was joking but something rolled deep in his stomach. What if Harry's sense of smell _was_ off? What if that first meeting was too short for Harry to get a full sense of Louis' scent? Harry had continued to give him gifts despite not meeting again. Louis had been a single Pringle before Harry's courting gestures, what if Louis was like a can of Pringles where once you pop, you can't stop kind of deal. Pringles had a commercial about that so maybe it extended beyond the crisps? What if once an alpha started their 18th century courting gestures towards an omega they couldn’t stop?

"Um, do you guys think me and Louis could finish up on our own?" Harry asked. "We'll meet you in the living room in a few minutes with the food."

Liam looked between the pair before silently putting his arm around Niall's shoulder to lead him out of the kitchen. The room was too small for everyone anyway.

"Lou?" Harry asked quietly when the room was cleared. Harry pulled Louis into his arms but left room between them so they could easily look at one another.

"Hmm?"

Harry was looking down at him with concerned eyes. Louis had no desire to be an insecure omega who thought his alpha might abandon him at any moment. It did happen quite often though so it's not like Louis could just dismiss the idea, could he?

"What are you thinking, love?"

"Food, I'm starving," Louis lied.

Harry shook his head as he ran his fingers through the back of Louis' hair. "That's not what you were thinking. Please share with me. I need to know how to help."

Louis put his full attention on picking an invisible piece of lint off of the front of Harry's shirt.

"What if he's right?" Louis finally whispered.

"What? What do you mean, Lou?

Louis shrugged. "What if Niall's right? What if your sense of smell was off on our first meeting? What if I'm not actually your omega and you just started giving me gifts without really knowing? But I really like your scent and now my inner omega is just assuming you're my alpha?"

"God, Louis, no," Harry said quietly as he pulled Louis tight into his chest. "I mean, sure, I was courting you without us really seeing each other, but that doesn't matter."

"Sure it does," Louis protested into Harry's shirt.

Harry kissed the top of Louis' head and said, "Lou, if I didn't know you were my omega, we would not be in this kitchen making fajitas. Do alphas at your heat service want to hang out after helping with your heat?"

"Well I never see them when I come out of heat so apparently not? But you're my neighbor. You were being neighborly. You _are_ being neighborly. You do make a great neighbor by the way."

Harry laughed softly before bending down and nibbling on Louis' neck.

"Thank you, love," Harry said against Louis' ear. "But no alpha in their right mind, neighbor or not, would stick around after an omega's heat unless they had an intention of being their mate."

And, well, this was news to Louis. "Why?"

"Because the omega would quickly become too attached to the alpha after sharing a heat. It's another bit of biology that people tend to ignore in this day and age."

Louis scrunched his forehead in thought. Harry did make an interesting point. "What about alphas outside of the heat service? Like a boyfriend or whatever."

"You'd obviously be in a relationship. It's always possible that you could end up with that person as your mate."

Harry was a romantic and Louis loved it. He was also pretty sure Harry had researched how to be a romantic. That seemed to be the only explanation. Obviously the silly courting was the dead giveaway, but it was clear he knew what he was doing and wasn't going to just pick any omega to be with.

"Okay," Louis said with a decisive nod.

"Okay?"

"It makes sense. You obviously know more than I do about mating. Your silly courting obviously affected me enough to go into heat early and I fucking love your scent. You are by far the best smelling alpha I've ever known."

"It wasn't _silly_ courting," Harry defended as he nipped on Louis' earlobe. "You liked it and you know it."

"Nope."

"Agree to disagree," Harry stated. "But I think you might admit to it in the future. Just saying."

"Food!?" Niall shouted. Louis shouldn't have let Harry steal his identity.

"Despite you distracting me I did manage to finish up for the most part," Harry said. "Help me put these together so we can feed you. And your friends of course."

Harry was quick to finish up the meal while Louis jumped up on the counter to watch. Harry's fajita making skills were quite impeccable.

The group was sat on the floor around the coffee table and ate in relative silence to begin the meal but Harry seemed set on getting to know something about everyone which resulted in more talking than eating. Louis knew everything about Niall but it was nice learning tidbits of information from Harry and Liam.

"So where did you learn to court an omega like this?" Liam finally asked. Louis should have been counting the minutes before Liam asked. For science and all.

"My sister is an omega and when I was younger I remember her always going on about how guys never take the time or effort to actually get to know someone before jumping into a relationship. She had the dream of wanting to be courted and find a mate how people used to back in the day. She wanted to find her mate by mutual scent and biology not by sexual attraction or random hookups. So I decided that's what I would do when I grew up."

"Wow," Niall said in awe. "So are you like a boyfriend virgin?"

Harry let out a laugh before continuing. "I've dated people in the hopes of finding my omega. You know, maybe something would come of the relationship."

Harry stopped and looked over to Louis. "But I never shared a heat with someone, until now."

Louis gave a shy smile and concentrated on stuffing another bit of fajita into his mouth.

"So no courting like you did with Louis," Liam continued. To be honest Louis was grateful for Liam's curiosity. He wanted to know the answers as well.

Harry shrugged. "I gave a couple small gifts to two omegas along the way, but I could tell they didn't appreciate them."

"They probably shoved them in their closet," Niall mumbled and Louis couldn't contain his laughter.

"Where are your gifts, Louis," Liam asked.

Louis could feel his cheeks warm and he concentrated on a piece of cheese on his plate.

"Lou?" Harry prompted.

"They're piled in his closet," Niall stated.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked in astonishment. "Are they really, Lou?"

Louis threw the piece of cheese at Niall. Sadly it didn't quite make it to the other side of the table.

"I'm curious as well," Liam piped up. Of course he did.

"On my bed," Louis said to his plate.

"You nested?" Harry asked. Louis looked over to find a look of pride on Harry's face as the smell of coconut and pineapple became stronger.

Louis shrugged. "I guess."

Harry looked at Louis' plate and found it cleared of all of the food, whereas Harry still had plenty on his plate. Harry held out his hand in a clear sign for Louis to move closer to his alpha. Despite Niall and Liam being there to witness the new relationship, Louis happily crawled over and situated himself in Harry's lap. If that gave Louis the opportunity to eat some of Harry's food as well than so much the better.

"Liam, will you be my alpha so I can eat your food?" Niall inquired.

"Absolutely not," Liam stated before Niall even finished his question.

"Fine. Can I just eat your food without you being my alpha?"

"Absolutely not," Liam repeated.

Niall huffed. "I'm sure your fingers have contaminated the food anyway, so I've changed my mind."

Harry buried his nose into the crook of Louis' neck before laughing.

"So yeah," Louis said. "Now you get a sense of what Niall is like so we can get rid of him. Permanently if possible."

"You love me, Lou," Niall stated confidently. "You could never."

"Yet another thing I'll put into consideration," Louis advised.

"What are you guys up to tonight then?" Liam interrupted.

Harry squeezed Louis waist. "We both have to get back to the outside world tomorrow so I'm thinking just hanging out tonight. What do you think, Lou."

"Sounds good to me."

"I don't want to hear anything else," Niall said. "Keep it to yourself."

"Maybe we can exchange blowjobs," Louis suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows at Niall. "On the couch, and in bed, and in the shower. Any suggestions Niall?"

Harry let out one of his beautiful, slightly frightening, laughs as he looked over at Niall's stormy face.

"We're leaving immediately," Niall informed Liam before stuffing the remainder of the fajita into his mouth.

"Thanks for telling me about courting," Liam said, clearly ignoring any comments about blowjobs. "I'm definitely going to start paying closer attention to scents now."

"It's definitely worth the wait," Harry said as he planted a lingering kiss on Louis' neck.

Niall looked between the pair as he said, "In all honestly I'm truly happy for the both of you. I can't deny that you seem to be meant for each other. It was especially amusing watching Louis fret over your courting methods, Harry."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Louis mumbled. "There was no fretting."

Liam moved to stand up, but not before inserting his own comment. "Sorry, Louis. I'm definitely with Niall on that. And about being happy for you."

"Thanks," Louis said sincerely, holding onto Harry's hands that were still wrapped around his waist.

"Right," Niall said as he stood up. "We're out of here. You two have fun as you innocently cuddle while watching a movie."

Louis crawled out of Harry's lap so he could join Niall and Liam on the walk out.

"Thanks for stopping by," Louis said. "I wasn't sure if it would be weird or not."

Niall reached out and ruffled Louis' hair. "I'm happy for you, Lou. Make sure to be nice to him, he seems like a good lad."

"He really, really does," Liam chimed in.

"I'm not sure if this is getting sappy or not so you should leave while we're ahead," Louis advised.

Niall cackled as they continued out the door, Niall waving over his shoulder.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Niall shouted back.

\----

Harry had already cleared the dishes out of the living room, and Louis found him cleaning up the kitchen.

"Later," Louis instructed as he hugged Harry from behind. "I'll even help."

Harry nodded in agreement and turned in Louis' arms so they could face each other.

"So the part that you thought I might not like," Harry started. "Do you mean being a bit of an outspoken omega?"

"Maybe?" Louis said as he felt his cheeks warm.

Harry smiled fondly and said, "Well, I think it's hot so there should be no worry there."

Louis snorted. "You think it's hot?"

"I do. I can't wait to see you drag people that offend you. Or don't offend you but you do so anyway."

Harry leaned down to place a kiss on Louis' lips. "You're one of a kind, Louis. And I really want to keep you as mine. If you'll have me."

Louis stood up on his tippy toes and nipped at Harry's neck. It didn't quite have the same effect as when Harry bit him, but the meaning was still there. According to the pheromones filling the room Louis knew that they were both on the same page. They were mates and it was only a matter of time before they would bond.

In the meantime blow jobs were in order and Louis took the lead in pulling Harry towards the bedroom.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments! Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](http://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/183831377950/everywhere-and-nowhere-165k-by-2tiedships2)!


End file.
